Murder's Latest Trend
Murder's Latest Trend is the eighth case of Varini. It is the second case of Bois Centre. Plot After the informed trouble in the Asian Trade Center, the player joined Andre Hartmann in investigating the murder of the Asian Trade Center's COO (short for Chief Operations Officer) Xavier Wright dead, compacted in the compacting zone before his corpse was left in the trading center lobby. They suspected Chinese socialite Ophelia Angelina Wright after her locket was found at the crime scene, as well the head of the trade center Jeremy Jones after the former mentioned that she was dating him. After finding the murder weapon in the compacting zone, they asked packaging worker Gung Bai, the owner of the machine about his compactor used in a murder. After searching the CEO office after information of a break in was revealed they suspected the victim's assistant Park Ying-Eun after her files was found, as well Joseph Hernandez after they found a security camera of the two fighting over Joseph's job. Eventually after an explosion took place in the compacting zone, the evidence stacked up to reveal Park Ying-Eun as Xavier's killer. When accused, she told them that she was innocent and even tried to throw Ophelia under the bus, however the pressure made her expose the truth. She was told by an unknown source to kill Xavier and load a compacting program, disguised as a virus into the trading center's systems. Andre was surprised by the motive and demanded answers on who told her to kill Xavier and she told them that it was one of the rich in the district. Since she had committed murder and refused to say more, she was put away for thirty five years. They talked to Jeremy Jones about the Asian trade crisis and they were able to help him remove all corrupt data from the systems and restore it. He also helped them discover some criminal activity lurking in the district. The team decided to talk to Ophelia Angelina about the speculated criminal activity in the financial region of Bois Centre. She told them she knew the financial CEO of the district closely and she said that she knew about a group of criminals planning a heist of the entire district by looting centres, corrupting systems and destroying areas as demonstrated in the previous district. She then helped them find the next location of assault: the biggest bank of Bois Centre. Stats Victim *'Xavier Wright' (found dead in a trading center, crushed to death) Murder Weapon *'Commercial Compacter' Killer *'Park Ying-Eun' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect speaks Chinese. *The suspect practices calligraphy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect speaks Chinese. *The suspect practices calligraphy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect speaks Chinese. *The suspect practices calligraphy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Chinese. *The suspect practices calligraphy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch. *The suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile *The killer uses face cream. *The killer speaks Chinese. *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer wears a dragon brooch. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asian Trade Center Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse, Faded Map) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Burn the Bills (2/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Bois Centre